When it's dark
by Gower
Summary: Das ATeam sucht unterschlupf in einer Schule, trifft ein alte und macht neue Bekanntschaften! Sorry, bin sehr schlecht im Schreiben von Summerys... Bitte reviewt!


Disclaimer: Das A-Team und Billy gehören nicht mir!!! Ich schreibe diese Geschichte ausschließlich zum Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.

Warnung: Ich habe einige englische Begriffe die man nicht gut ins Deutsche übersetzten kann in ihrer ursprünglichen Form stehen gelassen...

Jo wachte von einem lauten Hundegebell auf, gefolgt von einer menschlichen Stimme.

„Murdock, würdest du bitte sofort aufhören so zu tun, als ob du gegen die Hauswand pinkelst?!", die Stimme hörte sich nach einem relativ jungen Mann an.

Er wollte offenbar noch fortfahren, wurde jedoch von einem rauhen Ausruf unterbrochen.

„Yeah, sucker! Du bist kein Hund!"

Nun schaltete sich eine dritte Stimme ein, eine Stimme, zu der Jo sofort Vertrauen gefasst hätte, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre.

„Seargent, nicht so laut, sie wecken noch alle auf und Captain würdest du wohl so freundlich sein und dich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen, wenigstens so lange, bis wir wieder alleine sind?"

Jo schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn zurück auf das dünne Kissen sinken, als es plötzlich klingelte. Das junge Mädchen wusste, dass sie jetzt würde aufstehen müssen, um die Tür zu öffnen. In einem normalen Haushalt wäre niemand auf die Idee gekommen um 2 Uhr nachts jemanden rein zu lassen, aber dies war nun mal kein normaler Haushalt, außerdem könnte es wichtig sein.

Also atmete Jo noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie aufstand, sich den knielangen Uniformrock über die kurze Schlafanzughose zog und in den blauen Pullover mit dem Emblem der Schule schlüpfte. Ihre dunkelblonden, fast braunen Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schulter und ihre blaugrauen Augen sahen müde aus.

Schnell lief Jo die große Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle in der sie die schwere Holztür öffnete.

Vor ihr standen vier Männer. Sie waren eine wilde Truppe von Leuten. Als erstes fiel dem jungen Mädchen ein grimmig aussehender, dunkelhäutiger Mann im Hintergrund auf, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sich das Licht aus der Halle sich auf seinen vielen Goldketten reflektierte.

Neben ihm stand ein etwas irre grinsender Mann mit einer Lederjacke und einem Cappie.

Weiter vorne standen ein blonder Anzugträger und der vierte und letzte im Bund, ein schon grauhaariger aber dennoch sehr athletischer Mann mit einer Zigarre im linken Mundwinkel, der offensichtlich der Anführer war.

Dieser trat nun einen Schritt auf Jo zu, gab dem Schönling im Anzug seine Zigarre und streckte die lederbehandschuhte Hand aus.

„Hannibal Smith", stellte er sich vor und gab ihr einen übertrieben charmanten Handkuss, der Jo zum lächeln brachte.

Sie hatte diese Stimme sofort wiedererkannt, dieser ruhige, sanfte Ton hatte kurz vor dem Klingeln schlichtend in die Auseinandersetzung eingegriffen und als Jo nun die Person zu dieser Stimme sah, wusste sie, dass sie diesem Menschen sofort vertrauen würde,... wenn da nicht diese eine Sache gewesen wäre...

Der Klang der Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Wir würden gerne mit Miss Harmon sprechen!", fuhr er fort.

Jo lachte gespielt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Miss Harmon? Nachts um zwei? Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!?!"

„Miss! Es ist wichtig, es geht um Leben und Tod!", rief der Typ mit der Lederjacke aus und wedelte theatralisch mit den Armen.

Jo konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach grinsen. „Na dann, ich werd' mal gucken, was ich machen kann. Aber kommen Sie doch erst mal herein."

Als Hannibal an ihr vorbei trat blitzten ihre Augen freundlich auf. „Übrigens, Josephine-Claire Hanson. Aber nennen sie mich Jo!" , stellte sie sich vor.

„Nur, wenn du mich duzt!", Hannibal lächelte dieses Lächeln, dass er schon sooft gelächelt hatte, seit er vor dieser Tür stand.

Jo nickte und nun kam einer nachdem anderen rein und stellte sich vor.

Der Anzug wurde Face genannt und die Goldketten waren BA zum Schluss stand nur noch die Lederjacke vor der Tür doch bevor sie eintrat kniete sie sich hin und richtete seinen Blick auf etwas, das nur er sehen konnte.

„So Billy, ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt vorbildlich benimmst! Du bist schön leise, damit du niemanden weckst! Verstanden?" Hinter sich hörte Jo Hannibal kichern, Face resigniert seufzen und BA's Handknöchel knacken.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sah Jo die Lederjacke an.

„Du es tut mir echt Leid, aber Haustiere sind hier verboten!"

Er schaute sie so traurig an, dass sie weich wurde.

„Na gut, wir können bestimmt auch mal eine Ausnahme machen, aber nur, wenn Billy sich wirklich gut benimmt."

Der Mann mit dem Cappie grinste sie an, stand auf, trat durch die Tür, wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab und streckte die Rechte aus.

„H.M. Murdock und Billy", sagte er, während er bei Billys Namen auf den Fußboden neben seinem linken Fuß deutete.

„Sehr erfreut", erwiderte Jo und schloss die Holztür.

„Wartet einen Moment. Ich laufe schnell zu Miss Harmon und wecke sie. Bin gleich wieder da!", richtete sie das Wort an alle, „Fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Dort drüben ist die Küche, für den Fall, dass jemand Hunger oder Durst haben sollte."

Dann eilte sie die Treppe hoch, ohne jedoch BA's gegrummelten Kommentar „Noch verrückter als Murdock" zu überhören und schenkte ihm ein irres Grinsen, welches Hannibal mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte.

Jo überlegte auf dem zu Miss Harmons Zimmer, was genau sie der Lehrerin denn nun sagen wollte. Als sie ankam entschied sie sich einfach zu klopfen.

„Ma'am?", fragte sie zaghaft, dann allerdings noch einmal lauter. „Ma'am, sind sie wach?"

Dann hörte sie schlurfende Schritte hinter der Tür und als sie sich öffnete stand Jo vor ihrer Lehrerin.

„Was ist los? Brennt's irgendwo?", fragte diese und als Jo den Kopf schüttelte machte sie einen Schritt aufs Bett zu.

„Nein, Ma'am, aber da unten stehen vier Männer, die gerne mit ihnen sprechen würden. Einer von ihnen heißt Hannibal Smith."

Bei diesem Namen horchte die Lehrerin auf.

„Geh bitte wieder runter und sag ihnen, dass ich gleich komme. Ich möchte mir nur noch etwas richtiges anziehen", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren nur schnell übergeworfenen Bademantel.

Jo nickte: „Ja Ma'am!" Und als sich dir Tür schloss machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Als sie dort ankam bot sich ihr ein, wie sie sich ausdrücken würde, ungewöhnliches Bild.

Face lief mit einem Schokoriegel in der Hand und einem Buch auf dem Kopf im Zimmer hin und her, Murdock hüpfte um ihn herum, warf Billy kleine Stückchen Butterkeks zu, die er selbst wieder aufhob und sich in den Mund schob und BA saß am Küchentisch vor 2 Packungen Milch, Murdock wild beschimpfend. Nur Hannibal saß gelassen auf der Eckbank und rauchte in Ruhe seine Zigarre.

Jo setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie kommt gleich, sie will sich nur schnell etwas anziehen... Du sag mal, was genau macht Face da gerade?"

„Er verbessert seine Haltung!", erwiderte Hannibal lächelnd.

Jo schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, dann setzte sie sich so hin, dass rechts neben ihr die Wand und links neben ihr Hannibal war, zog die Beine an lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Kopf schwerer wurde und zur Seite fiel. Sie schreckte erst auf, als sie Hannibals helle Stoffjacke an ihrem Gesicht spürte.

„Entschuldigung, das wollte ich wirklich nicht!", sagte sie hektisch und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Macht nichts, wirklich! Du darfst ihn ruhig da liegen lassen, wenn du möchtest!", erwiderte Hannibal und wunderte sich über ihr ängstliches Kopfschütteln und ihren gehetzten Blick.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Mädchen nicht! Das war ihm schon aufgefallen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es waren immer nur kurze Augenblicke, in denen sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, dann legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihre Augen und sie sah traurig aus, doch im nächsten Moment war sie wieder fröhlich und ausgelassen. Hannibal beschloss zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal nachzuhaken.

„Müde?", fragte er nur, als er sah, wie Jo krampfhaft versuchte ihre Augen offenzuhalten.

„Wärst du auch, wenn man dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt hätte."

Hannibal wollte etwas erwidern, als sich die Tür öffnete und Miss Harmon eintrat. Die junge Lehrerin strahlte, als sie ihn sah und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Onkel John! Ich freu' mich dich endlich mal wiederzusehen!"

Alle in dem Raum sahnen Hannibal entgeistert an.

„Onkel John??", fragte BA nach einiger Zeit.

Colonel Smith legte seinen Arm um die Taille der jungen Frau und grinste: „Gentlemen, darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Nichte Juliette Harmon. Jules, das hier sind Templeton Peck, BA Baracus und H.M. Murdock!"

Miss Harmon nickte, Face trat auf sie zu und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter: „Wissen sie eigentlich, wie unglaublich gut sie aussehen? Ich würde..."

„Face, fass sie nicht an! Sie ist meine Nichte! Lass deine Hände von ihr, verstanden?"

Face seufzte und drehte sich um. Mitten in seiner Bewegung ertönte plötzlich Hannibals beunruhigend leise und beherrschte Stimme.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie das verstanden haben, Lieutenant!"

Face erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich zu Hannibal. Einen Moment sahen sich beide in die Augen, dann senkte Face den Kopf.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Gut! Dann jetzt zu dem wirklich wichtigen. Jules meinst du wohl, dass wir für einige Nächte hier bleiben könnten? Wir haben ein paar Probleme..."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Face gequält auf, wurde jedoch von einem bitterbösen Blick seitens Hannibal sofort wieder zum Schweigen gebracht und schaute auf den Fußboden.

„Wie schon gesagt, wir haben ein paar Probleme und bräuchten für einige Zeit ein sicheres Dach über dem Kopf."

Miss Harmon nickte: „Das geht bestimmt, Onkel John. Ich muss zwar noch die Schulleiterin fragen, aber ich schätze das geht in Ordnung. Ich zeig euch gleich euer Zimmer, aber erst wäre es super, wenn einer von euch Jo in ihres tragen könnte sonst muss ich nämlich wecken" ,während diesem Satz deutete sie auf das Mädchen, das ausgestreckt auf der Bank lag und schlief.

Hannibal lächelte sanft und hob Jo behutsam auf. Jules deutete auf die Tür und Hannibal verließ vorsichtig, um das schlafende Mädchen nicht zu wecken, den Raum.

Hannibal schaute sie an, während sie in seinen Armen lag. Sie war so ruhig, so friedlich, wenn sie schlief. Kein Vergleich zu dem gespielt fröhlichen, manchmal traurig oder gar ängstlich wirkenden Mädchen, das ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Leise trat er einen Schritt näher zu seiner Nichte und flüsterte: „Du Jules, woher kommt Jo eigentlich? Kennst du ihre Geschichte?"

Jules hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er noch ein wenig warte solle und deutete auf einen Raum zu ihrer Linken.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und Hannibal legte Jo in das große Klappbett am anderen Ende.

Als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen, schaute der ältere Mann die junge Frau an.

„Und??"

„Ach weißt du, Onkel John, das ist wahrscheinlich keine Geschichte, die man so zwischen durch erzählen sollte. Wir können uns doch ein anderes Mal darüber unterhalten, wenn wir Zeit haben und wenn es vielleicht nicht mitten in der Nacht ist."

Hannibal lächelte verständnisvoll und legte den Arm um Jules' Schulter.

„Du hast Recht... aber ich muss dir noch unbedingt etwas sagen. Bei Lt. Peck musst du vorsichtig sein... Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich vertraue ihm bedingungslos und er ist wie ein Sohn für mich, aber bei den Frauen... er spielt ihnen die große Liebe vor, nutzt sie aus und lässt sie schließlich einfach stehen. Ich weiß, dass er das nicht tut, um sie zu verletzten oder ihnen weh zu tun, aber bitte, Jules, pass auf dich auf, weil ich es nicht ertragen könne, zu sehen, wie du verletzt wirst und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich dann noch zurückhalten könnte. Und vertrau mir, mit einem blauen Auge ist Face nicht halb so attraktiv..."

Amy nahm ihn in den Arm und lächelte ihm ein leises „Danke schön" zu und zog ihn dann an der Hand zu den anderen, die immer noch in der Küche auf sie warteten.

In der Küche saßen die drei auf der Bank.

Murdock, der offenbar stark damit beschäftigt war Face und BA in einem atemberaubenden Tempo, ohne Luft zu holen, voll zu texten, bemerkte die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu erst.

„Hannibal! Gehen wir jetzt endlich schlafen? Ich möchte mir unbedingt mit BA ein Zimmer teilen, ja?"

„Wenn du das so gerne möchtest, Murdock, dann werden wir das wohl hinbekommen...", antwortete Hannibal mit einem seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln.

Murdock hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und zog BA an der größten seiner Gold-ketten.

„Das wird toll, Großer! Dann können wir die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und reden!"

„Ich werde nicht mit dir in ein Zimmer gehen, Sucka! Du bist verrückt!"

Murdocks Redefluss verebbte und er schaute sichtlich traurig drein. Nun ergriff Face Partei für seinen Piloten.

„BA, sei nicht so gemein zu Murdock! Hey, Murdock, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei uns ein Zimmer teilen und Reden..., aber nicht die ganze Nacht!"

Murdock zögerte: „Und Billy? Was ist mit Billy?"

„Billy darf natürlich auch zu uns, wenn er möchte."

Sofort nickte Murdock stürmisch mit dem Kopf.

„Billy existiert nich', fool! Und ihr zwei müsst endlich aufhören Murdock darin zu bestärken!", fuhr BA zuerst Murdock und dann Hannibal und Face an, die auf dem Boden knieten und „Billy" streichelten.

Wieder setzte Hannibal sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf und Face tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings fixierte er dabei „ganz zufällig" Jules, die bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen furchtbar nervös wurde.

Sie wandte sich unter seinem Blick und sagte zu den anderen gewandt:

„Los, kommt! Ich zeig euch eure Zimmer:"

Die fünf verließen die Küche und Jules führte sie zu zwei Räumen im Obergeschoss.

Als sie BA, Face und Murdock eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und die drei in den Zimmern verschwunden waren, nahm die junge Frau Hannibal noch einmal in den Arm und drückte ihn.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Onkel John!

„Ich dich auch, Kid", erwiderte dieser und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sich Juliette von ihm.

Als sie an dem Zimmer von Face und Murdock vorbeikam, hörte sie letzteren leise, aber permanent reden, bis er von Face unterbrochen wurde:

„Murdock, bitte halt den Mund!"

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass wir uns unterhalten!", protestierte der Zurechtgewiesne.

„Ja, aber nicht die ganze Nacht... und nicht während ich mich wasche!"

Amy grinst, schüttele ihren Kopf und ging leise in ihr Zimmer.


End file.
